Bosco Heaven 2 The Saga Continues
by Cosmic Castaway
Summary: Sequel to Bosco Heaven. What do Bosco's do when they die in the FanFic World, and what do they do in their spare time?


First of this story is dedicated to Matty Cakes, or Matty from 3.net. She told me this was her favorite story of mine and that I really should make another one so a promise to her alone I said I would do it for her, so here it is girl for you! Don't think I forgot you Thumper, my number one fan ;) luv yah girl.   
  
Now, I really couldn't of done this without my two dearest friends because without them I wouldn't be able to create the other Bosco Personalities. So Boz is from Wine Into Water's 'Shattered' and making his featuring appearance Louis from Boscogirl's "2,688 Hours" and mine, Bosco, is from "Without My Consent".   
  
Oh yes this is a sequel to Bosco Heaven, probably got that one figured out and if you haven't read the first one, umm what the hell are you reading this one for first? ;)   
  
Disclaimer YES I AM THE OWNER OF BOSCORELLI AND THEY ARE FOR MINE FOR TORTURE..oh wait no I don't, that is my dream to own a Bosco ;) all for myself. Yes I do not own the name Bosco I don't own a Bosco, I am a sad lonely girl that just loves to write and read fanfic so if you sue me, you get a computer that bites yeah in the ass and his name is STUMPY!   
  
Summery: Sequel to Bosco Heaven. What do Bosco's do when they die in the FanFic World, and what do they do in their spare time?   
  
Rating: PG but some how I think it could be taken as R at times  
  
Now before I completely babble away here you go, get on and read it and stop reading these parts ;) hehehe  
  
Bosco Heaven 2 - The Saga Continues   
  
"No you can't."   
  
"Yes I can"  
  
"I bet you."   
  
"Okay watch this buddy." The one that had spoke this then popped his head into the cloud, and stayed in that position for a few seconds until he popped up again.  
  
"Yep their fake, pay up." Boz put out his hand waiting for Bosco to give him what he wanted. Bosco looked at his hand and thought about just slapping his hand away but instead rolled his eyes reached into the tiny pouch of his gown and pulled out tickets.   
  
"Here you go."   
  
"Nicccee." Boz said looking down at the Anaheim Angel baseball tickets. Then realizing this he threw them at Bosco.   
  
"What was that for?"   
  
"Because of you, I don't want those, at least give me something good to see."   
  
"What are you talking about, they won the World Championship."   
  
"You know what I want now PAY UP!"   
  
Bosco stood there not sure if he should give in but a bet was a bet.   
  
"Fine but turn away." Boz rolled his eyes and did what he was told as Bosco turned and opened a safe that appeared in thin air. He pulled out his sacred tickets.   
  
"Here." The safe popped away and Boz turned back around.   
  
"Now this is what I'm talking about, Giants and Islander tickets."   
  
Before Bosco could tell him to stop gloating over the tickets, something awful noisy could be heard. Both the Boscos gave the same looks, each sharing the same glances and trying to find the source of the dreadful noise, but soon it was answered when through the clouds out popped Cruz.   
  
In complete and utter horror Boz leaped into Bosco's arms screaming like a girl. Bosco rolled his eyes and Boz landed on his butt, he rubbed it and got up.   
  
"How on God's name did you get here?"   
  
Cruz came up out of the ground dusting herself off.  
  
"I dug my way up, duh."   
  
"But..." Boz stammered "you belong in FanFic HELL not HERE!"   
  
"Well I got bored and this looks more interesting." Cruz commented looking around and digging the clouds, she sat down on one.   
  
"Hey," Bosco yelled his face flushing with redness "that is MY cloud, get OFF." He then kicked it out from under her and she fell down but she was soon back up on her feet.  
  
"Man being dead has put you into a foul mood Bosco."   
  
Boz found this time to be humorous pointing his finger at his double and speaking out loud "What do you mean, put him in a foul mood, he ALWAYS been."   
  
"Speak for yourself brainiac." Bosco shot back.  
  
Bosco then had enough and he shot his hand out in the direction of Cruz.   
  
"BE GONE."   
  
Only nothing happened, she still stood there. She looked around at first and then looked at him.   
  
"Was something suppose to happen because missed the memooooo." She couldn't finish the sentence because a black hole appeared and she fell down, it soon closed up.   
  
"What did you do?" Boz said looking at Bosco in awe.   
  
"Nothing, that's not what I intended."   
  
"Then what did you intend?"   
  
Bosco scratched his head.   
  
"For her to vanish with lightening striking her and she then fading into tiny particles of dust."   
  
Boz breathed in slightly and then put his hand on Bosco's shoulder. "Looks like you need a lot of practice, and I don't want you to test it on me." Boz then moved to get out of Bosco's way when a slight popping sound came from behind them.   
  
"Here comes another one."   
  
They turned around to see another one of them, only this one didn't look   
  
so good. He was in bad shape because, well his throat was slashed. Boz recoiled back.   
  
"Ewww shouldn't of that been fixed before you came up here, I mean come on this is a "G" story."   
  
The new Bosco tried to talk but all that came out was some blood and a disgusting sound of a gurgle.   
  
Bosco tapped Boz on the shoulder.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Last one was a PG, and if you would look so is this one."   
  
"Shut up Bosco, nobody likes a wise ass." It was too late before he could stop himself, Boz was struck by lightening. He closed his eyes and shook his head, "Don't even say it." Fair warning Bosco not to start on his rule numbers about being in Bosco Heaven.   
  
The new Bosco was just staring at them stunned. Finally Boz had enough walking up he produced ducktape that just popped from out of know where and he quickly rapped the neck wound so it was tight and then he stepped back admiring his work.  
  
"Thank you, its sucks not being able to talk."  
  
"So....who did you in?" Bosco asked sitting on his fluffy cloud, with his feet tucked under him.   
  
"Boscogirl," shook his head "she was having a hard time trying to decide whether or not to kill me and what was the best way, so she asked her friend," Before he continued Bosco interrupted by standing up.   
  
"Let me guess, does she go by the name Cosmic Castaway?"  
  
"Yes how did you know?"  
  
"Well its simple, she is the one that killed me, I was the first Bosco ever in fanfic to be killed and it was her, stupid..." he stopped himself from calling her a name, then pointing to Boz he spoke for him "and he was the second to be killed off the Boscos, by Wine into Water."   
  
"Yeah well she cut my throat, I mean come on, shoot me, gag me, drown me I don't give a....well I rather be any of those then my throat be slashed."   
  
"She sounds ruthless."   
  
"Oh she is, promises me a lot of things and never follows through on them, instead thinks its more funny to do this and make other readers laugh at our misery and our friends expense. I also heard before I died she was working on another one, another poor Bosco in her grasps to be killed, by BRAIN CANCER!"   
  
"What in God's name is wrong with her?" Boz asked.  
  
"The horror." Bosco had gotten back on his cloud again.  
  
"If you ask me, they all need freaking therapy."   
  
"Amen to that brother." Boz replied.   
  
"Sooo what to call you...." Before Bosco could even answer Boz interrupted.  
  
"Louis!"   
  
Louis gave a grim look.   
  
"Why can't I be Maurice, or Boscorelli, or something else, why do I get stuck with the middle name?"   
  
"Because I said so." Boz said.   
  
"Hey doofus you still don't have your wings yet so why should I even listen to you." Pointing out that Boz in fact had no wings yet Bosco did.  
  
"He has a point." Bosco said, smiling the whole time as Louis and Boz fought.  
  
Boz rolled his eyes. "Yeah okay Master Yoda sitting on your cloud."   
  
"Hey, don't make me get up from here."   
  
"I'm so scared."   
  
Bosco didn't move, it floated for him and in moments he was over the top of Boz's head and hitting him hard with a stick.   
  
Boz grabbed his head in pain.  
  
"DO YOU MIND." Rubbing his now throbbing wound.  
  
"Actually no, I don't mind at all." He then struck him again this time hitting his hand. Louise just pointed his finger and did a loud "HAW HAW."   
  
Boz not being able to reach Bosco then directed his anger towards Louis, tackling him to the ground.  
  
"Teach you to yell at me."   
  
But Louis flipped him over and then before Boz knew what was going on, Louis jumped onto the cloud with Bosco and they flew up all the while Boz looking like an idiot trying to get up there with them putting his hands over his head and doing weak jumps.  
  
"HEY THAT'S NOT, COME ON THAT'S NOT VERY NICE YOU BASTARDS."   
  
Lightening strikes Boz again and this only makes him more angry.   
  
"Somebody has a potty mouth." Louis commenting at the baked Boz.   
  
"Yeah and somebody is an immature child."  
  
"Screw you." Louis said and out of the blue gets strcuk with lightening.   
  
"Success I finally don't get hit hahaha." But with that said lighting struck him.  
  
"Okay I don't care who he is but WHO KEEPS hitting me with lightening?"   
  
Somebody's small head popped out and she smiled.   
  
"What the...." Boz mumbled and then Bosco laughed and pointed.   
  
"Matty."   
  
Louis looked around obviosly confused.   
  
"Who the heck is Matty?:  
  
The frown came to Matty's lips but soon disappeared.   
  
"Well if you must know I'm from California but I'm not saying anymore, its none of your business, anyways yes it me hitting you, your potty mouth doesn't need to be making heaven dirty."   
  
"But why?"  
  
"Do not question why it's to complicated because it just is so hush up."   
  
With that said the cloud closed up and Matty disapeared.  
  
"What a strange girl." Boz commented but lighting came down.  
  
"HEY I DIDN'T CUSS!"  
  
Matty poked her head out one final time "oh and don't be mocking me either!"   
  
Boz just rolled his eyes, he was getting sick and tired of hitting him with lightening.   
  
Silence fell upon them they all had nothing to do now.   
  
"So what do you want to do?" Bosco questioned  
  
"I don't know, Louis?"  
  
"Oh NOW somebody asks for my opinion."   
  
"No shut up never mind." Boz replied.   
  
Louis was going to respond but out of the blue Cruz's head popped up from the ground.  
  
"HERREE'S CRUZZZZZ."   
  
With one quick motion Boz had a shovel and slammed it hard on Cruz's head knocking her back down into the cloud and out of Bosco Heaven.  
  
"NOOOO CRUZZZZ." Boz replied back. Soon the shovel disappeared and it went back to silence.   
  
"So what do you want to do?" Bosco answered back again.  
  
"I don't know, you Louis?"   
  
"Oh for Pete's Sake don't start that one again." Louis growled at Boz's question.   
  
Bosco finally jumped from his cloud.   
  
"I got it!"   
  
"Tell us." Boz asked exicitly.  
  
"Yeah don't hold back now."   
  
"Let's go scare the Fred's."   
  
Boz and Louis looked at one another and then at Bosco and with same sequence replied with "how do we do that?"  
  
"Simple, tell them we are the Gods and they are here for eternity."   
  
"I love it." Boz smiled and jumped up following Bosco.  
  
"This is going to be to much fun." Louis commented skipping off to join Boz and Bosco. The screams that came from Fred Heaven would echo throughout the heavens of the FanFic Worlds, but for the Bosco's, that only made them laugh even harder.  
  
THE END  
  
No Bosco's were hurt in the making of this FanFic, actually who am I kidding they were beaten, tortured and on the brink of death yet still handsome as ever! ;) A girl can dream, can't she (insert that evil laughter right about.......now) 


End file.
